My One Year Old, baby Husband, Emmett
by MickeyMouse16
Summary: The Cullens Are Living Their Normal Lives, Bella is a Vamp There is no Renesmee, But One Day Emmett turns in To A One Year Old Baby! Rosalie Is Thrilled That She Has A Baby To Look After, But How Will Emmett Feel About Being In A One Year Old's Body?
1. Chapter 1

**This Is my First ever story !...So sorry if it sucks! I've had about 10 lollipops in the last hour and this idea just popped in to my head !...So enjoy ! Also some characters may be OOC ! Sorry if they are ! also Bella is a vamp but there is no Renesmee ! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer -**

**I Dont Own Twilight, Im Not Stephanie Meyer if i was, my name on Fanfiction would not be MickeyMouse16 !**

Em POV -

Saturday With Rosalie. And im bored out of my mind!

Unfortunately this morning i was dragged to the mall by my lovely wife, Rosalie. I Love her so much and would do anything for her but shopping was just too much. She drags me around to numerous shops, which i swear sell things that look exactly the same as the ones in other shops, looks at some things, trys it on...then doesnt even buy it! So then, we go to another shop and go through to same process again and again until she eventually buys something! And when she does eventually buy something, she makes me carry the bags!

We were walking to go to yet another Clothing shop when i felt like me and Rosalie were being watched. I know that guys look at Rosalie all the time( which really Annoys me ! ) and watch her, and i knew girls usually looked at me ( Which usually annoys Rose ! ) but this time it felt different. Like someone was watching our every move, like they were observing us. I decided to ignore the feeling because if i told Rose about it she'd think that i was making up excuses so we could go home and then she would shop for longer, just to punish me!

We shopped for a further 2 hours and then decided to go back home. Once home, Rose went upstairs with Bella and Alice to show them what she had bought, Edward and Jasper were playing Chess ( They Are Such Nerds !), Esme was cleaning and Carlisle was at work. Since i had nothing else to do i decided to watch football.

R POV -

I had bought the most amazing boots today! So when we got home i just had to show Bella and Alice...just to make them jealous ! I showed them all the things i had bought ( except the underwear that only my Emmett would see *wink wink *! ), and then we started to talk. We talked about shoes and clothes and how Justin Beiber has terrible hair that looks like its been stuck to his head ! And then we got on to a serious subject, that was close to my cold, unbeating heart.

"I've always wanted kids...I'd especially love a little boy" I Confessed to the girls.

They Nodded, they knew vampires couldn't have children and that was what upset me the most about this vampire life. Alice and Bella didnt really care much for kids, they were happy with how life was. Me and Esme were the only ones who really wanted kids. But Esme thought of us as her own, so she was happy. Suddenly Alice started to have a vision and pulled me out of my thoughts and Bella and I waited to see what Alice had seen. A few moments later Alice looked at us with a confused face.

"I Just had the weirdest vision..." She told us.

" What was it about?" Bella had asked.

" It was Emmett but...he was a baby!". We both looked at her like she was crazy.

Em POV -

The football game had finished and unfortunatly my team had lost.

A little while later the girls had come downstairs and they looked confused for some reason.

" Guys, Alice just had a vision...and its pretty weird..." Bella had Announced.

" Well what was it about?" Jasper has asked Alice after he ran to her side and protectivly put an arm around her.

" Well..." Alice had Began. "It was Emmett, but he was a baby..." All of a sudden everyone in the room was looking at me.

-A While Later-

We had called Carlisle and told him about Alice's vision and he said that he would be home as soon as he could. He had just arrived home in his Black Mercedes and ran in to the house. We told him about Alice's vision and even Carlisle was confused about what he had just heard.

" Are you sure it was Emmett you saw as a baby?"Carlisle had asked Alice with a slightly confused tone to his voice.

"Positive, he had black curly hair, brown eyes and just looked exactly like him" Alice had answered.

After that no one spoke a word as we were all deep in thought about Alice's vision and wondering what on earth it could have ment. I decided to go for a walk because every one was just staring at me with a confused look on their face.

I went walking in the dark forest. As i was walking through the E'ery Silence with only my thoughts to keep me company i saw an old women standing with her back to me. That was odd, there was an old woman, in the middle of the woods, at night. Maybe she was lost. Suddenly the woman turned and saw me, she walked a bit closer to me and then started to mumble something that was incomprehendable. I was confused at why she was mumbling but i decided to ignore it. Just as i was about to ask her if she was lost and needed some directions to get back home, she looked at me and suddenly an invisible great force hit me and i was knocked to the hard, muddy ground.

I Was completely dazed and confused by what had just happend. First i was standing and next i felt like a mob of vampires had ran, full speed, in to me and i fell unintentionally to the floor. I got up and the old lady was gone. I looked all around but she was no where to be seen. Well that was odd.

I ran back to the house, wanting to be with the others as i was extremely confused by the last event that had just happend in my life. I jumped in through mine and Rosalie's bedroom window as it was the closest opening in to our house. As soon as i was in the house a great pain came over me and i fell to the floor with a loud "THUDD!" and then everything went black.

RPOV -

Emmett had left to go on a walk. I did feel sorry for him, everyone was just looking at him, confused by Alice's vision. I too was confused . A Little while later we all decided that it would probably be best to just ignore Alice's vision and not think the worst of it. I was sat on the sofa, watching TV. Edward was with Bella, playing on the piano, Jasper and Alice were on the Sofa to my right, talking in hushed voices and Carlisle and Esme were in Carlisle's Office. Emmett had been gone a while and i started to worry.

All of a sudden we heard a Loud "THUDD!" From upstairs. We all ran to the source of the sound, which happend to come from mine and Emmett's room. I opened the door quickly wondering what the sound was and sat there, on the middle of the floor of mine and Emmett's bedroom was a little, golden eyed, Black curly haired, 1 year old baby Emmett.

**So how was it Guys, Good , Bad, Ok, Boring?...If You could Rate and Review that would be Much appreciated!...And Just Tell me If You Want More Chapters!**

**Thanks For Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys ! Ok, so here is Chapter two!

R POV -

I was standing in the door way of mine and Emmetts bedroom, with my family behind me, staring at my husband who was one years old. He was sat looking at all of us with his big golden eyes while surrounded by the clothes that he was once wearing and once fit him but were now far too big. All of a sudden he started to pout, his eyes filled up with tears and he started to cry. My motherly instincts took over and i ran over to my little emmett, picked him up and started to rock him gently to try and calm him down.

"Well, My vision came true" The little pixie in the door way stated.

Em POV -

I Looked all around me to find my clothes scatterd on the floor around me then looked up at my family who were staring at me. For some reason my family looked really tall and i looked to the floor and realised that i was much closer to the ground than i was earlier and that confused me alot. My gaze turned back on to my family and i could feel something filling my eyes, making my vision slightly blurry and then i could feel my cheeks were wet, and i was wailing like a baby for some reason. Next thing i know Rose is running over to me and picks me up and starts to gently rock me. But the whole time i was thinking "Why The Hell Am I Crying!".Edward was the one who answered my unspoken question.

" He thinks like his normal self...but is in the body of a one year old child...so obviously he acts like a one year old but is really his normal self."

Great. So i was in a one year olds body and the only way i could communicate was through Edward. Just Great.

" But he's still a vampire, his eyes are gold and he doesnt have a pulse" Jasper pointed out.

" Yes, but he's crying, vampires cant cry." Esme also pointed out.

" I Wonder if he can sleep?" Carlisle had asked

" Well i guess we'll find out tonight!" Said Rosalie who for some reason was thrilled.

She was thrilled! Im her husband and im in a one year old's body and she's thrilled! Well, she always wanted to look after a baby and i guess that im that baby!

R POV -

My Emmett was a baby! I Know i shouldnt be happy and excited but i get to look after a baby! He soon stopped crying and i sat on the bed and sat Emmett on my lap with my arms around him so he could sit up.

" Oh just think we could buy him little clothes and PJ's and little tiny shoes and socks to go on his little tiny feet! And i guess we wont need diapers since he doesnt eat food! So we can buy him little boxers! " I said with a lot of excitment in my voice!

" Rosalie, we cant keep Emmett as a baby. We need to change him back. I highly doubt he likes being a baby" Carlisle said.

What! No! They cant take my little baby away, they just cant!

" No Carlisle. He's my little baby. You cant take him away from me, Please dont!" I Said with a hint of desperation in my voice, desperate to keep my Emmett as a baby. I protectivly held Emmett closer to me, not wanting them near my Emmett.

"Emmett is right, i think he should be the one who decides whether he wants to be a baby or not" Edward said,obviously reading Emmett's mind.

I knew Emmett wouldnt want to stay a baby. My hopes of ever having a baby faded even more. If i could i would be crying right now.

" He said this old lady probably had something to do with it, her scent is on his clothes, we'll just follow that scent and get the lady to turn Emmett back" Edward said, still reading Emmett's mind. My dreams of being a mother were gone. They were taking away the closest thing to a child of my own. All i wanted was a baby,is that too much to ask?

Em POV -

My angel Rosie looked at me like someone had just ripped her heart out. She knew i wouldnt want to stay this way. Carlisle came over and took me away from her so we could go find that lady from the forest. As he carried me away i saw my Rosie laying on the bed, hugging herself and if she could she would have tears streaming down her cheeks. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I could stay a baby for a little while couldn't i? That would make my Rosie happy and then we could find that lady after a few days and i could turn back to normal. Ok, thats a plan!

" WAIT!" I screamed in my head so Edward could definitely hear me.

" Carlisle, Wait" Edward said, obviously hearing my thoughts. I turned to look at Edward

" i want to stay a baby, but only for a little while. Then you can change me back. I just want rose to be happy" I told Edward in my thoughts.

" He wants to stay a baby but only for a little while." Edward told Carlisle. While Edward spoke i kept my eyes on Rose and once Edward had finished talking Rose was sat up right with a large grin on her face obviously happy with my choices. My Rosie wanted a baby so i would give her a baby, even if it ment me being a baby for the next few days. I Held my tiny arms out to Rose wanting to be with her. Carlisle passed me to Rose and she sat me on her lap and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

" Thank you so much Emmy, I love you " She whisperd to me and then kissed my forehead. " I love you too" i thought as she held me closer to her. My Rosie is happy and at the moment that's all that matters to me.

About an hour later Alice had quickly made me some little Pyjamas and i was sat on Rosalie's lap who was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was holding a teddy bear infront of me and was making it dance and it was surprisingly enjoyable! I was just watching the teddy dancing with a huge smile on my face and would occasionally let out a cute baby giggle, while Rose was making the teddy dance and smiling. She obviously enjoyed being a mother. After a while i could feel my eyelids getting heavier and i slowly stopped giggling at the dancing teddy. Rose noticed this and craddled me in her arms

" Is my little Emmy tired?" She asked.

"Yes" i thought but couldnt say out loud, so i just nodded and then yawned. She took me up to our room and layed me in the middle of our bed. She put a blanket over me so it coverd most of my chest, my stomach and legs.

" Sweet dreams my handsome little Emmett, i'll see you in the morning". After she said that i drifted off in to a peaceful sleep, waiting to see what the morning would bring.

Hope You Enjoyed it ! Thanks for Reading !


	3. Chapter 3

**Im soo Sorry I haven't updated but here ya go!**

Chapter 3!

I woke up the next morning feeling strange as I haven't slept in so many years. I didn't wake up on the bed that i had fell asleep on though, I was being cradled in the arms of my angel, Rose. She was looking down at me with a loving smile and I returned it by smiling my little baby smile with me Oh-So-Cute dimples which earned an "Awww" From Rose.

"Did my little Emmy sleep well?" She had asked me.

I couldn't really answer since I couldn't talk and Edward wasn't around so i just nodded. Soon after, Rose changed me in to a baby sized jeans and a plain black top and a black and white striped little hoodie, obviously Alice went shopping for me this morning while i was asleep. Once dressed my throat started to burn and i was thirsty. Unfortunately Edward wasn't there so i couldn't tell him to tell Rose to feed me so i started wailing and crying but luckily my eyes turned black and Rose soon knew what i wanted.

She took me downstairs where everyone else was and went over to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Emmett's hungry but do we give him normal baby food or blood? " Rose asked while gently rocking me in her arms to try and get me to stop crying.

" I think we should try and give him baby food first and if he doesn't like it then we'll get him some blood." Carlisle had answered.

I was taken in to the kitchen and put in a high chair and had a bib put on me, then Rose went and got some baby food from the cupboard. (Wow, these guys bought a lot of stuff while I was asleep!) Once she had the baby food she grabbed a little green plastic spoon and sat me in a chair next to me. After easily opening the lid off of the baby food jar she used the spoon to pick up some of the jar's contents and moved it near my mouth. The stuff smelt rancid kind of like sour Vomit and old gym socks and looked like mashed bananas and peas and mold. No way was I eating this but Rose insisted that I did and put the spoon with the horrible slop, poor babies had to eat, in to my mouth. Unfortunately it tasted as bad as I thought it would, infect it tasted worse and I just couldn't swallow it so I spat it out all over my bib and the high chair.

" Im guessing you don't like baby food?" She said with a questioning tone to her voice and i shook my head.

She then took off the now baby food covered bib and took me out of the high chair and went over to Carlisle.

"I think Emmett would prefer blood" She told Carlisle.

"Ok, we'll get him some blood. I would suggest human blood from the hospital but when he changes back to his normal self he may just crave human blood so I'll go out and get some animal blood for him" Carlisle had said.

"Ok, Thank you Carlisle" Rosalie had said and after that Carlisle left to go get me some blood.

While Carlisle was out Rose sat me on the couch with her and gave me a blue rattle, i shook the rattle and it made a noise!...It made a noise! It was so cool! I shook it over and over again, this rattle was the greatest thing ever! I started giggling and smiling while shaking it because it was so fun! Rose also started giggling and smiling with me. Jasper then came and sat on the couch and started watching baseball...hhmmmm...hard plastic rattle and distracted Jasper...This shall be fun! I crawled over the couch and sat next to Jasper. He looked down at me, smiled and then went back to watching the game. I used the couch to help stand on it and held the back of it to sturdy myself then i lifted the rattle and hit Jasper as hard as i could with it on the back of his head!

"OWW!" Yelled Jasper in pain while holding the back of his head where I hit him.

"He hasn't lost any of his strength has he" He muttered to himself.

Rose, Edward, Bella and Esme were all laughing while Alice was hugging grumpy Jasper. I sat back on the couch and started laughing myself, now that was fun! This rattle is so amazing! After the laughing died down Jasper looked down at me with a smirk on his face, I didn't like where this was going. All of a sudden I started to feel sad and really upset and I started crying while Jasper was sat there with a smirk on his face. Rose came over and cradled me in her arms trying to stop me crying. She then noticed Jasper's evil face and caught on to what had happened.

"What The Hell jasper! He's Just A Baby, How Could You!" Rose shouted at Jasper.

"He started it! He hit me on the head!" Jasper complained.

"He's Just A Baby! " Rose stated angrily.

"He still has the mind of himself though ! He thought of a plan to hit me, didn't he Edward!" Jasper asked.

" I'm not getting involved" Edward said.

"Would You Just Stop Him Crying Jasper!" Rose angrily said and shortly after i felt Ok and stopped crying.

Rose had then sat on the floor with me between her legs and gave me a little red toy car. I put it on the floor and moved it back and fourth, it was even more fun than the rattle I moved the car all around while Rose was talking to Alice about buying more baby clothes. I pushed the car and it went quite far then I got it and pushed it again and it went really dark! Wait...I can't reach it! I pushed it too far!...No!...I want my cat, I want my car! I started to make noises that sounded like I was going to cry and Rose quickly looked at me.

"What's wrong Emmy?" Rose asked worriedly.

I pointed to my car while still trying to reach for it. Rose reached forward, got the car and gave it to me. I smiled a big cheeky smile and started playing with my car again. She kissed my cheek, smiled and then went back to talking with Alice. Soon I got bored with the car going around on the floor and decided to make Rose my racetrack! I was sitting between her legs so i decided the car would start at her right knee and finish at her left knee! I put the car on he right knee and moved it up her leg. by the time it was on her though she was looking at me and then I moved the car up on to her stomach and made it do circles on her stomach and that made her laugh. I made the car go down her left side, down her thigh and on to her left knee. My car had completed the race course! By the end of my race course Rose was laughing and smiling, I loved it when she smiled. I decided to give my Rosie a hug and I wrapped my arms around her waist, well I tried to. Rose's waist was very petite but my little arms couldn't wrap all the way around her. Then I rested my head on her stomach. My hug earned an "Aaaawwwwww" From Alice, Rose, Bella and Esme. Rose hugged me back, pulling me closer to her.

Soon after, Carlisle had come back with the animal blood in those weird blood bags you get form the hospital. I had forgotten about my thirst with all the fun I was having and now my throat was really burning. Rose picked me up and took me in to the kitchen while Carlisle was filling up a baby bottle with some blood. I really wanted that blood so i kept fidgeting in Rose's arm's, trying to get the blood and poor Rose had trouble trying to hold me. Eventually Carlisle had finished making my bottle and he passed it to Rose. She sat on one of the kitchen stools and sat me on her lap. Once I was on her lap i grabbed the bottle and started drinking from it without any hesitation. The blood tasted good as it slowly stopped the burning feeling in my throat. After a bit my throat stopped burning and I had finished the bottle. Rose put the bottle on to the kitchen worktop and took me in to the living room.

While Rose was taking me here I had realized that the only teeth I had were my two fangs and that was it. Once we were sat on the couch I felt a sharp pain in my mouth and it really hurt! Then I got even more pains in my mouth and it felt like someone was stabbing my gums with a sharp knife. I tried closing my mouth tight, opening it wide and grinding my gums together but nothing was working! The pain wouldn't go away! Even more pain came and I started screaming, crying and kicking my legs. Rose was looking at me seriously worried. She picked me up and started to gently rock me at an attempt to stop me crying but it wasn't working. The pain was unbearable and i just had to bite something! Little did i know that the thing I would bite was my Rosie! It happened so fast that i couldn't really comprehend what had happened. First I was sitting there and the next thing i know im biting down on her forearm. I can't believe it! My Rosie, I just bit my Rosie How could i , how could i hurt the one i love! I didn't mean to! It just happened. Rose looked at her arm where i bit her and then she looked at me shocked and upset. I upset my Angel, how could I !

" He didn't mean to Rose, his gums hurt, i think he's teething, and he needed something to bite and really didn't mean to bite you, he's extremely sorry." Edward said to Rose, obviously reading my mind. She looked down at me while I gave her an apologetic look.

"Awww, its ok Emmy. I know you would never hurt me on purpose." She said and then hugged me and i gave my best attempt to hug her back.

The pain was still there but it slowly stopped after a while.

"Hmmm, after he drank the blood he kind of grew up because he started teething, maybe every time he feeds, he grows a little" Carlisle said.

"Maybe so, I guess we'll have to wait until his next feed to see if it's true." Edward said.

So, they're guessing that every time I feed I grow a bit. Well it's going to be a while to get me back to my normal self again.

**Thanks for reading guys!, **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Em POV-

The day went past like a blur. For the rest of the day i just sat with Rosie and played with my toys, it was quite fun. It was now night time and you could clearly see the shining bright stars in the dark moonlit sky. Everyone was i the living room talking and chatting about their daily events when suddenly Alice gripped Jaspers hand and looked straight ahead but not at anything, she was having a vision. A couple of seconds later she came around.

"Nomads, they're coming...they're going to take Emmett" Alice said with worry in her voice. Rose held me tight not wanting anyone to get me.

"No! They can't take my Emmett...they cant!" Rose said, panicking after she heard alice's news.

"Don't worry, we'll protect him and make sure he's not left alone. No one is going to take him." Carlisle said to Rose, then he turned to me

"You'll be fine Emmett, don't worry" He said, trying to reassure me.

Great, not only am i stuck in a one year old body until i drink enough blood with only Edward to tell people what i was thinking but now some vampires were going to take me...just great.

"its going to be fine Emmy. You'll be safe with me, i wont let anything happen to you i promise" Rose kept telling me while the others were coming up with ways to keep me safe.

" Rose will stay with Emm when he's asleep and if something happens then she'll call for us and then during the day we'll stay here and make sure one of us is with him at all times. Edward if you could keep close to Emmett then that would be helpful cause then we know if someone's not near him then you can hear him just incase." Jasper said to the others.

"So Emm's going to be safe, we know that... but why would Nomads take him in the first place?" Esme asked

"I don't know , i just saw some nomads walking away with Emmett in to the forest and he was crying and none of us were around" Alice replied.

When Alice had mentioned the part of nomads taking me Rose held me tighter, so tight that if i was human my bones would have been crushed in to dust!

Later on, towards 10pm, i felt sleepy and Rose took me up to our bedroom, she got me in to some little PJ's and laid me on the bed with a blanket covering me and then she sat next to me.

"Im sorry about this Emm, know you didn't want to stay this way and you only did it for me, which i love you so much for, you don't know how much i love you and how much this means to me, and now you might get taken away and im so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, I'll do anything and everything to keep you safe, im so sorry" She said while dry sobbing.

I hated it when my Rosie cried so i sat myself up and hugged her to my best ability, hoping that by my hug she would know that I don't blame her and that everything s'alright. She hugged me back and slowly stopped dry sobbing and then laid me back down.

"You sleep my little Emmett, good night" She said and then kissed my forehead . I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

:O Emm might be taken ! Dun-Dun-Duuuunn! Comment, Vote, become a fan, eat a muffin! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Emm POV-

A bright light came and blinded me; I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the light to dim. I heard the movement of some blinds and found I was able to open my eyes with out the sun blinding me.

My Rosie was standing by the window, looking at me and smiling, her long, wavy, blonde hair was placed neatly over one shoulder; her golden eyes were looking in to mine, and her soft lips were in a beautiful smile.

"Good morning Emmy!" my angel said with love in her voice.

I sat up while rubbing my eyes with my right hand and yawning. I felt stronger today; like that sleep had given me back some of my full vampire strength. I was picked up by Rosie and was taken down stairs to meet the others.

Edward was sat with Bella at the piano while he played a melody that he had composed, Esme was no where to be seen, Carlisle was at work; at the hospital, and I think Alice and Jasper had gone hunting together. I was set down on the sofa and given a teddy.

"I'll just go get your food" Rosie has said as she exited the living room.

I looked at the teddy, it was brown and fluffy and was nice to hug, it had two big, black, rock solid, eyes, a fuzzy, darker brown nose, and a mouth that had been sewn on to the bear's fur. I sat and hugged the bear, it was so nice to cuddle…nice and warm. Rosie then came in with a bottle containing some blood, venom started to flood my mouth and I dribbled slightly, that was embarrassing. Rose had taken a bib of mine and wiped the drool off my chin and gave me the bottle, I instantly put the bottle in my mouth and started sucking greedily, the blood tasted amazing as it cooled the burn in my throat. Only after I drained the bottle, I realised now would be the time the pain would come. But it didn't, I was perfectly fine. Maybe last time was just a one off, good because I did not like-OWW! - I spoke too soon…

The pain soon became unbearable, it felt like someone was pulling and stretching my limbs, at any second I swear my bones would be pulled out of their sockets and my skin would be torn to shreds. My muscles ached and felt like I was human and had just done an extreme work out. I felt soft arms wrap around me and rock me gently and a sweet voice could be heard; telling me soothing things.

Soon the pain had escaped my body and I felt normal again, but something was different. I was able to see more of my legs and I could reach things further away, I had grown! Maybe I'd be back to my normal self sooner than I had thought.

I was still in rose's arms, I felt nice there; in the arms of the one I loved.

It was a cold, cloudy day out with a slight fog covering the outside world; I guess the sun from this morning had gone away. It was a great day for vamps to go out; maybe we could go to the park? Or play baseball! But I'm a baby… I can't play baseball; I can't even hold the bat! Darn…

Well, the park was still an option!

"EDWARD! I WANNA GO TO THE PARK!"

That would get his attention!

"Rosalie, a rude person in your life who likes to shout their thoughts wants to go to the park…" Edward had said after the piano had stopped, in a slightly annoyed voice.

Rosalie looked at me and started to silently laugh, I could always make her laugh.

"So, does my Emmy want to go to the park?" Rosalie had asked me.

I nodded and she picked me up and took me to the bedroom so she could change me out of my PJ's.

After I was dressed and ready she took me to the pram and placed me in it. It was so comfy! Like a mobile bed…Wow.

The front door of the house was open and fresh air rolled in to my nostrils, it smelt of trees and wet wood, such wonderful smells. I was pushed around in the pram until we reached a park with swings, slides, a see-saw, a climbing frame and monkey bars!

I was taken out of the pram and was carried over to the baby swings, since it was a gloomy day there was no one at the park. She set me down in to the baby swing; she made sure I was comfy and started pushing me gently. I held on to the little bar in front of me with my tiny hands and felt the cool wind blow through my short hair. It was so fun even though I was only going back and forth and back and forth. I started giggling and smiling at the fun feeling and Rosalie joined in with laughing with me.

After I was done on the swing we went over to the slide. Rose lifts me to the top of the slide and held me at the sides, then she slowly let me go down the slide, it was so cool! It felt like a swing, but it wasn't repetitive, you just went down it! It was so cool! I wanna do it again!

Rose let me go down the slide 7 more times and then I started to get bored, and that's when I saw it, a big, red rocket ship, I wanted to sit on that rocket! I pointed to it and Rosie took me over there, as I got closer it got even more amazing! It had a red point at the front and you could sit on it! It was like a little bench on the inside with red bars around it so you didn't fall off. I sat down, placing each of my legs on either side of the bench and held on to the red bar in front of me. Rosie held on to one of the bars and started moving it back and forth, and it moved! The rocket moved! It was so fun, it went and slid back and forth and I imagined I was in space and going to the moon!

Rosie and I spent a further hour in the park and once it got dark we decided to head back to the house to see the others.

When we had arrived at the house, Rosalie took me out of the pram and sat on the sofa with me. Alice and Jasper had returned from their hunt and Jasper was playing chess with Edward while Alice and Bella watched from the side lines. They were such nerds…Carlisle was sat with Esme on the sofa next to Rosalie and I and were talking to each other about what they had done today. Apparently Esme was ordering new furniture for the house since the furniture now didn't quite suit her taste anymore and Carlisle had looked at a patients broken leg, stitched up someone's head wound, and checked up on a few of the elderly patients. Their day wasn't nearly as fun as my day at the park!

For the rest of the night we sat and watched TV and talked about various different subjects as a family and then split up, Carlisle went to his study to do some work, Esme went to go look at some more furniture, Alice and Jasper went to the garden to talk, and Edward and Bella went back to their little cottage.

The long day had eventually caught up with me and I let out a yawn, Rosalie picked me up and took me to the bedroom, I was put in to some new PJ's, they were black and had green dinosaurs on them! I rested my head on the soft, cloud like, pillow as I was tucked in by Rosie.

"Hope you had a good day today Emmy, sleep well"

She smiled then leaned down and kissed my cheek. I put my little fingers on her cheek, smiled and then laid my arm next to me and closed my eyes and faced the darkness of night and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is the exciting chapter!**** :O Be prepared to have your mind blown . And sorry for taking like Foreeeveeer to update! **

Chapter 6-

**Em POV**

It was Dark. No one was around and the only sound that could be heard was the wind slowly making its way through the empty space. I stared at nothing until a pair of deep red eyes suddenly appeared. Strong arms wrapped around me and the wind sped up, hitting me at a great force. My name was being screamed, by my angel, from somewhere behind me but very slowly it started to fade away with my Rosie…

**R POV –**

I was standing in the bathroom adjusting my blonde wavy hair when suddenly screams could be heard from my bedroom. It was my Emmy bear. I leapt to the room to find him awake and crying so I picked him up and started rocking him gently.

"Shhh Emmy, you're okay now, Rosie's here…"

He soon stopped crying and had his tiny arms around my neck and his cute little head resting on my shoulder. I loved these days where I could have a baby and look after him. But I did come with a price, I missed my husband. Ever since I saved him years ago, Emmett and I rarely spent time away from each other, only hunting trips but they only lasted for about two maybe three days. It's almost been a week and all I want is to see my tall, dark, curly haired, muscular, handsome Emmett wraps his arms around me and spend time with me. It's weird to say I miss him because he's right here but it's just not the same. When I see him like this I see a baby, a cute little baby that I can look after but when he's his normal self I see a strong man that I can tell anything to and that I can hug and cuddle with. Emmett is special; I never cry or show that much emotion to people I know. I will not let anyone touch my hair or tickle me and I never tell anyone anything. I have my tough girl act on around people, even my family. But with Emmett I let him play with my hair and see me with messy or even wet hair and let him pin me down and tickle me. When I'm upset I go to him and just cry even though there aren't any tears. I tell him everything ad he always understands. He's my rock, he's my Emmy bear.

Emmett started fidgeting in my arms so I carried him downstairs to get his bottle of blood. I left him with Esme knowing he'd be in safe arms and went to the hardly used kitchen. I opened the lock on the fridge and inside was many bags of blood. I know you're probably wondering why there's a lock on a fridge but it's so Jasper doesn't try to drink it, he still hasn't got his thirst controlled that well yet. I took out one of the bags and filled a baby bottle up and then put it in the microwave so it would be nice and warm like it had just came out of the body of an animal. Once it was ready I walked in to the living room where Emmett was, thanked Esme for looking after him and gave him his bottle. In a matter of a few minutes the bottle was empty so I held Emmett, ready to comfort him for when the pain came. Soon enough he was crying and screaming while I was trying desperately to calm him down. These moments of when he was in pain didn't hurt only him but it hurt me as well, I couldn't stand to see him in pain.

Hours passed and I sat on the floor with Emmy, playing games and watching TV with him. It was just an ordinary day…

**Em POV- **

The day went by slowly and night eventually came. The whole family was sitting in the lounge casually socialising when a phone could be heard from upstairs.

'Ahhh, that would be my phone' Carlisle announced 'I'll just be a moment' and he went upstairs to his study.

Carlisle was taking longer than expected; I only thought it would be a phone call from work saying he has to go in quickly or work later than usual tomorrow but this call lasted longer than any of those conversations would have been. Esme decided to go see what was keeping Carlisle while the rest of us just carried on with our activities. A few minutes later Edward declared that it was getting late and he should get Bella home, they said their goodbye's and left me, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice in the lounge. I eventually got bored of the stuffed toy in front of me and looked around the room; the TV was turned off next to the open, warm, fireplace as soft music could be heard from the stereo. My toys were placed neatly in a corner next to the couch. Sat on the couch sat my pixie of a sister and Brother, Jasper; they were talking to each other as usually. I looked closer at Jasper; his eyes seemed darker than they were a few hours ago. Oh well, he's fine…I guess I spoke too soon, well thought too soon, because just at that moment Jasper went to go attack the blood filled Fridge. Alice quickly got up and grabbed him but Jasper was too strong and easily broke free from her grip so Rosalie stood up and had a go at wrestling him but in the end it took Alice and Rosalie to hold him down and drag him outside. So that left me, Emmett, sitting in the lounge, by myself…and the TV isn't even turned on! How disappointing…

The house was kind of intimidating like this, silent and big, kind of like it was staring at you, watching you. The next thing I heard was a rustle from the bushes outside the window in the living room, I thought it was just Jasper or someone trying to scare me but then it stopped. And then it happened again…weird, if it was Jasper then he would have jumped out already...but he didn't.

What happened next was a blur, a shadow quickly passed me and I could hear Alice shouting 'No!' from outside. Then strong arms held me and lifted me and then the air hit me like a ton of bricks. Bright and dark greens were blurring past me, making me dizzy. Footsteps were heard from behind but they slowly started to fade and so did the voice of my angel, she was screaming my name but then it stopped and my Rosie was gone…my family was gone...I was gone.


End file.
